Understanding Transcended
by RheaxChan
Summary: Inspired by the crescent moon she falls asleep to often, Kagome goes through a series of revelations. What becomes of it? Third Person POV Inu/Kag Song Fiction


_**Understanding Transcended**_

A Fan Fiction by RheaChan

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams."_

She was attempting to sleep on her sleeping bag that was snugly pushed up against the base of a tree. Her heart was beating rapidly and her chocolate brown eyes widened. Just above her, in that very same tree, was a white-haired inu-hanyou.

"Every night. . . This same feeling," she whispered to herself.

Her voice came out soft and each syllable danced over the gentle breeze that wisped before the silver crescent in the sky. The moon, when it hung against a dark, velvet, night sky, always had this affect on her. Something rose up in her, something she couldn't explain. She did know one thing. It inspired her. It inspired her to move one step closer to her dreams, whatever they may be at that moment.

Her stomach fluttered and she thought she might squeal. Pressing her hand over her mouth, she stifled all sound save for a small gasp. In front of her stood a scene she remembered quite vividly. It was a moment that, even when she would call on the memory, left her heart pulsating for more.

She watched herself fall to the ground at the base of the tree across from her. Herself from the dream began to cry uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking violently. InuYasha stood in front of her, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day," growled the now impatient inu-hanyou.

Kagome continued to cry. It seemed it was all she could do. InuYasha's expression softened for a moment, and then he squatted down in front of her.

"Hey," he whispered, "They're gonna be O.K."

"I-I know. I just don't want to lose them! They went over the side of the cliff, InuYasha! Houshi-sama and Sango are just human!"

Her tears continued faster until they were a steady stream raging down her creamy face. She began to hiccup, she was becoming more upset. InuYasha felt helpless, what could he do? He wasn't used to having to comfort someone. He never cared enough about someone to even want to comfort them. What did he know? Kagome's nose began to run. His eyes softened further, but the rest of his face remained as gruff as possible.

"Kagome," he whispered before taking her into a hug.

She cried into his chest, wetting the top of his kimono. Two badly wounded people, a woman and a man, walked up to them. The man wore deep, purple robes. He was being supported by a woman who wore black and pink armor. Various cuts and already developing bruises adorned their faces and bodies.

"Hey," said the man with a slight smirk, "You wouldn't be crying over a couple of clumsy friends, would you?"

"No, she couldn't. Kagome-sama doesn't think we're weak, right?" the woman asked with a small smile.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she left InuYasha's embrace. InuYasha quickly righted himself and positioned himself against the tree, leaning into it with little effort. He crossed his arms as Kagome ran to her friends and roughly took them both into her arms. He sensed more tears, happier tears.

"Houshi-sama! Sango-chan!" she cried in delight.

Both Miroku and Sango winced as she tightened her grip. All three friends fell to the ground laughing through tears. What Kagome would remember most was what she saw as she looked up at InuYasha. It seemed the sun came out just for that moment, it shining brightly down on the inu-hanyou. He lost his composure for a quick second as he saw Kagome looking up at him from the ground, and a small smile found its way on to his face. That moment would become frozen in her memory for as long as she lived.

The scene slowly faded and it almost hurt her to see it go. As she rested more against the tree, she shivered. Not from the cold, but from something else. She could still feel InuYasha's arms around her, his eyes on her, and his smile for her. Even his words seemed to linger in the area surrounding her. Once again her glance strayed to the moon.

_Such a powerful entity_, she thought.

Suddenly she jumped. The aforementioned white-haired inu-hanyou was sitting right in front of her, squatting with his knees jutting out and his hands on the ground between his feet, the way he always did. He sniffed the air with great stealth, but she could tell. She had been around him too long to not be able to notice when he raised his nose in the air. Or hear the sound he made when he went about his task.

"Why aren't you asleep, wench?" he demanded gruffy.

At that moment the clouds cleared away from the moon and it's half crescent bathed InuYasha in it's eery glow. That feeling rose within her again. That same inspiration, only this time it was much stronger. It was so strong she was sure InuYasha could sense it without having to try. She felt an overwhelming feeling that she needed to do something this moment, lest the feeling never became this strong again.

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive."_

As this feeling surged through her, memories of moments she almost died, but was saved because of him, came back to her.

_I wasn't sure before, but now I am. I have to give it a try_, she thought.

Doubt still lingered within her, though. He could sense that. He was confused. What was she planning? Whatever it was he knew it would be something that would change their relationship forever.

_Maybe I should just leave? Before anything happens?_ he thought to himself.

He decided to stay. Whatever happened needed to happen. If not for him, then for her. So she could figure out her confusion. He knew this, he never said it or expressed it, it was an understanding. He knew he wasn't the best person to know, but he wasn't ignorant.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall._"

Every adventure they had been through together hit her head on. All those times she cried from fear or sadness, he was there as he was just a bit ago. Even through the bad times with Kikyou, he had always come back to her. Why was she doubting what she wanted to do? Why did she have to think about it so much?

_Just stop thinking and let your heart take over!_ she chided to herself.

The moon still cast it's spotlight on the very confused inu-hanyou. The image of him against that velvet, night sky became too much for her and she pushed herself off her buttocks and onto the balls of her feet. She straightened her back to become the same height as InuYasha. In that moment he understood, and her lips touched his. At first it was a faint feeling, but then she became bolder.

It was nothing like she had imagined it; it was unexplainably better. Her heart began to beat faster than it ever had in her life; faster than when Mistress Centipede first pulled her through the Bone Eater's well. She felt as if she were flying. The stars surrounded her and she felt so close to the moon. In that moment she realized both InuYasha and she had moved to stand. She slowly moved her hands to gently hang onto the back of his neck and she swore she could see flashes of colors burst behind him.

In that moment she realized she needed him by her side forever, and he realized that he could never make it without her. Neither needed to say it nor tell the other. It was an understanding, something they felt. What would happen in the morning? Neither knew nor did they care. They would cross that bridge when it came. For now, time stopped and the night lingered.

--

The sun glinted above the lush, green tops of the surrounding trees of InuYasha's forest. Kagome lay asleep in her sleeping bag, the young kitsune Shippou snuggled up against her. Sango and Miroku lay side by side, Kirara separating the two. InuYasha sat in his tree, staring down at everyone. They began to stir. He leapt from the tree.

"Oi! Wake up you lazy humans!" he yelled as everyone rubbed their eyes.

"Shut up, InuYasha," Sango mumbled sleepily.

InuYasha crossed his arms and huffed as he turned his back.

"Hmph!"

"Kagome-sama? When is breakfast?" asked the monk.

Kagome stood up and stretched her hands high above her head with a smile.

"In a minute, Houshi-sama. We need to collect firewood."

InuYasha turned around at her voice and the two shared a private smile of knowing. Her smile was wide and full of life. His was small, yet deep with emotion. They didn't need to say it just yet. Things were fine the way they were. All they needed right now was that understanding, that unfaltering knowing that both would be there for each other through the good and the bad.

"_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life._"

--

**A/N**: The song that inspired this piece of work is "Every Time We Touch by Cascada." I am very proud of this fan fiction and feel it is my best work yet. I am proud to say that all characters were **IN CHARACTER**! Yes, InuYasha WAS sensitive, but let's face it. . . When it comes to Kagome he's so soft with her… and he HAS had moments where he became soft with her, then reverted back to normal, as I have shown. Leave me your thoughts! They are much appreciated!


End file.
